


Where

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Right now Bridget just got her makeover, and development includes moments of weakness, and he cries, but Mike ismt, hes just a really good character, hopelessness, i love Mike though, i watched trolls while writing this lmao, ilu, mike is disgusting and he knows it, shes cute, who needs more development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Mike has no idea where Nancy is, so he goes to the only place she could've gone.





	Where

"Where is she?"

His voice was firm, as was his figure. Despite being soiled with deep brown and purple bruises, his white fur shone brightly against the night's darkness. His hands were simply in his pockets, like he didn't have a single care in the world. But his intentions were merely unknown, as his expression was completely unseen under his purple fedora, matching his suit both in color and tattered fabric. It was like he didn't even have to do anything to get an answer.

They examined him from a distance, his sudden voice from the shadows surprising them a bit. Only a bit, though. It wasn't shocking that someone as stubborn and restless as he would be there sooner or later. They gave no answer for multiple seconds, a mean silence pierced in the air. 

After many seconds with no answer, he stomped his foot in impatience, looking up in anger.

"Where IS she?!" He reiterated, more emphasis in his words this time. The moment he looked up gave him a completely different appearance than before. His eyes were filled with desperation, his figure thrown back in weak pain. He was quivering with a mixture of coldness, sadness, and pain, trying hopelessly to keep himself together. But his attempts seemed futile. 

They looked at him without flinching. All that came from them was apathy. They gave glances at each other, as if wondering what to do with him. But still, no answers were given. 

His breathing increased rapidly, as he began shouting spouts of anger and desperation in between heaves.

"Where the fuck is she?!"  
"Gimme a damn answer, you idiots!"   
"You know what I'm talking about, I know you do!"   
"What the hell are you doing to her?! Give me an answer!"   
"Godammit, if you don't give me an answer, then you can go burn in hell!"   
"C'mon, tell me where the hell she is! Please!"   
"Look at me, look at what I am trying to do!"  
"Please, just give me a fucking answer and I'll leave you alone, I swear!"  
"Please.....please...."

His spouts decreased over time, as did his stature. Tiredly, he stumbled to his knees, completely breathless. 

They looked at him, still with apathy. Not even a sense of pity rose within them. Still. It was surprising that someone than conned them less than a week ago with no regrets could be seen as so....helpless right now. 

The silence between them was broken with a sob. Then another sob. Then multiple sobs. He was on his knees, hands running to his face in an attempt to stop the liquid from pouring out. Don't cry, he was told. The command was being forced into his head, trying to stop it. But he couldn't do anything about the streams of warm water flowing down his cheeks, onto the ground. 

"Nancy...."  
"Nancy...please.....I know I'll find you....."   
"Where are you? I just want you to be okay...."   
"Please....please forgive me if I can't save you..." 

And that was where he broke down.

It was as if his entire mind had completely malfunctioned at that point. Anything that had been planned in his head and rehearsed thousands and thousands of times had disappeared. Any source of intimidation from him...gone. Entirely vanished, replaced with just a shadow of his former self, plainly filled with hate. 

He hated himself. He hated this. He hated them. He hated the fact that he would never save Nancy. He hated how weak he was right now, and how any chances of him getting any information from them are gone now. At this point, he loathed it all. But he couldn't care anymore. It was basically over for him. 

The bears stared at him for some time, before looking at each other, trying to decide what to do with him. Eventually, they walked over to him, his head lowered in shame. 

He didn't plead or beg or do anything. He just awaited his fate. A simple, destructive fate for a simple, destructive character. He felt a clawed hand rip into his suit, lifting his body in the air. But it didn't matter. At this point, it felt like a release from the world. 

From what he could hear, a door was being opened. He couldn't see a thing, but he was fine with anything. As long as it would end. 

"Don't come back." 

Suddenly, Mike was thrown onto the concrete streets from which he came. Pain surged through his body, along with a mix of shock, but still less than what he had expected. He looked up frantically, to see the bears towering over him, like they had did once long ago. 

But the difference was, they weren't going to do anything to him. 

After throwing him on the streets, the turned to leave him there, no other words spoken. It seemed to be an act of pity on their behalf. Or maybe they just didn't have any reason to keep him. 

If he was the same mouse from last month, he would've been panting in relief. He would be frantically thanking his captors, smiling like an idiot.

But nothing like that happened. 

All that resided in his mind was melancholy. He stared at the closed door in deadpan sadness. That was it. That was over. If he tried to enter again, he would either be eaten alive or thrown on the streets again. His chances of ever being taken seriously had collapsed like him. It was hopeless. He would never save her. 

He picked himself up, slightly brushing off his torn suit. Placing a hand to his chest and sliding one into his pocket, he began walking off into the distance, away from their hideout. 

Silent reflection began. Why did he do this in the first place? It wasn't like they were gonna take a small mouse like him seriously. Did he have any hope of saving her? Or did he just want to look like her "hero"? How could he -- the man who got her in this mess in the first place -- be her hero now? 

One question began to haunt his mind. Was she even kidnapped? He just woke up one day, and she was gone. It wasn't like she didn't leave on her own accord....and if she did, he couldn't blame her. 

Who in the world would ever want to be with him? 

Selfish, arrogant, needy, stubborn. These words described him to a tee. And was there anyway to undo them? 

He turned back for a second to look at the closed building for a second, before going back to walking into the darkness. 

Where he was going, he didn't know. He didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to New York next week, so I'll be working on a few fics/chapters for the next few days. Not all of them will be from Sing though, lmao. 
> 
> It'll mostly be a few character one-shots and Lovestruck Idiot chapters. But I also have a songfic trilogy in mind....
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
